Don't I Count As The Marching Band
by Still-Me-Pockets
Summary: I said I would upload this a while ago, I'm a good liar so like months later here it is.  Review even if you hate OCs I want you people to read this! Do it! Please? That would be nice. TT in High school Slightly AU if I upload more you'll see why c:


Don't I Count As The Marching Band?

Warning!: unrelated title

Disclaimer:

I don't own Teen Titans, Their secret identities or Bruce Wayne Alfred etc. (Unless I made it up or it is my OC)

Let's get the story started shall we?

…School Home and The In-between Stuff…(The Wayne/Grayson/Pikket/Pennyworth way)

-Wayne Manor-

_[… Home of Richard "Dick" Grayson, his cousin Danika "Danni" Pikket, Bruce Wayne, Albert Pikket and their butler Alfred Pennyworth (sp?)]_

Albert walked through the hallways of the mansion early in the morning bored to his wits end, as a usual habit he picked up he walked to Danni, Dick and Bruce's rooms with an air horn. This earned him a shoe in the face, courtesy of his daughter and angry yells from both Dick and Bruce (Bruce was angrier…), but his habit had been continued since a month after he moved in. God knows why he hasn't been booted out already.

"Some people just don't know how to take a good-morning-air horn." he mused to himself.

"I neglect to see the need for them to thank, you, sir." Alfred said walking into the kitchen getting ready to cook breakfast.

"Neither does his daughter Alf…" Danni said rubbing the sleep from her eyes walking into the room to get a bagel then sitting at the table next in the room was Dick already combing through his hair. He was followed by Bruce.

"Richard how many times have I told you not to do that in the kitchen?" Bruce sighed not even looking up from his morning paper.

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't planning on counting them Bruce-y." Danni said taking another bite from her bagel.

"See how she disrespects you?" Dick asked hoping to get his younger cousin in trouble… again.

"Whatever I'm gonna go get ready I'm choking on artificial Testosterone in here…" She said unknown to the men… and Dick if she was being sarcastic or not. Being the only girl on the whole estate the guys had to guess upon when it was her "Lady Day"

After they had all eaten breakfast and gotten ready to begin their day Danni got on the bus, Dick left in a Limo, Al went to his Café and Bruce left for business Alfred was alone with chores and their days began.

-Donisze inn-

All the new exchange students for the year had piled into an elevator late last night to be able to get a good night's sleep before their Semester away from their homes began.

They all awoke on the eighth floor of the Donisze inn around the same time so they could catch their shuttle and leave. Some of them would be able to live in the houses of other students going to their school but most of them will be bunking here because _(the author said so)_ they needed to have signed permission slips from their parents/guardian and the other students parents/guardian.

This year's exchange students were from various places around the other six continents. There were Romanian, French, Native Japan and Irish, and British kids in a total of seven. They all woke up got dressed and ate in time to catch said shuttle.

"Okay head count everybody." The driver hollered getting up list in hand. "Kory Anders."

"I am…. Aboard." she said flipping through a French/English dictionary.

"Tonya Sprout."

"I prefer Toni if it is okay… thank you." She said talking fast; she was accepted into the exchange program after learning English in extracurricular classes where she's from.

"Justin Sprout."

"しかし私は最終学期を渡した!" he argued _(that should say "But I passed last term!" in Japanese sorry if it doesn't on FF) _

"I'll take that as a yes." The driver replied feigning "Over-joyed-ness"

" Daxin Dimphree."

"Here" he replied flipping his platinum blond hair out of his face.

"Kid you got a weird name… I'ma call you Dax."

"uhhh, I take that offensively but… eh whatever." He said out of turn.

"Kerri Minio."

"Karai Minimono!" she corrected before saying "I don't want to go to school here." meekly.

"Crome… There's no last name recorded here?"

"I don't know it…" Crome answered.

"Boy, No eating on my bus!" the driver screamed.

"Sorry!" Crome answered shoving the rest in his mouth. The driver was angry.

Nophihi D-

"My name's Mat… stick a sock in your can and drive…"

"Okay you people can call me Jerry, I'll be your bus driver this semester. In America a semester is two marking periods." He got hit in the face with a can opener.

"Sorry I was aiming for your torso…" Dax trailed off high-fiving Crome.

_In case you didn't know this was a preview. Hope you like it._

_I might rewrite it in the next chapter because I might've gotten vital info wrong I should consult some notebook in my friend's back-pack…_

_Until next week or beyond…. (Cheesy)_

_~Still-Me-Pockets_


End file.
